102649-your-customer-service
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- lmao.. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah, it took one of my guildies over a month to get a human response, and when he finally did it was barely coherent and didn't even really resemble English. Being polite and waiting on them to make the first move and actually attempt to help a customer will get you nowhere. Neither will being aggressive with them, but at least you get the satisfcation of telling them off. Short of Gameforge Aion, this game has the worst customer sevice I've ever seen. Actually, on the whole, I'd say its worse. The only thing GF has going to compete with it is a GM who flagrantly stole from other accounts and used them for win trading and never got fired because he was a friend of some higher up. Oh well, Carbine won't have any more customers at this rate so at least they won't need competent customer service. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Let me start this off by saying I'm not flaming in any regard. Tone is often hard to decipher in text. I'm using your post to illuminate some of my frustrations. Waiting "a few days, and up to a week on the outside" for a response that is critical to your account is not acceptable. It is just not. I can't name one other game that had that long of a response. Regardless of whether it was anywhere close to launch or not. When I was leveling in WAR I was one of the first 40's to max level and was submitting tickets as I went. I was getting responses so quick that I thought I had a GM just following me around. Part of the big problem in this game is the support tickets feel very out of game for in game problems. I really can not point out a game that I have knowledge of where if you lost gear due to an in game bug you would not be quickly responded to, and helped. I was hacked in the beginning of this game not terribly long after I hit 50. My mistake, I left my account vulnerable. It was THREE WEEKS of correspondence before I received any "aid" in restoring my account. And it was the blanket c/p response that was sent out with a note saying "If your character was level 50, further aid incoming." My ticket was closed without further communication. This game is hugely gated. There are only so many things you can do outside of progressing your character through the attunement. More than that, the content almost requires guild groups/voice, which is fine. When one of the people that you're progressing through the game with starts losing gear randomly and causing them to be like "*cupcake* it, this game isn't worth the hassle." it completely breaks the experience. How many people have played single player games where your saved data becomes corrupted near the end game? Did you start the game over, or did you just move on to something less aggravating? I know I moved on. | |} ----